The Legend Lives
by RoyalPurple4
Summary: Bruce Wayne and Selina Kyle have moved to Florence, Italy far from Gotham City, where they had two kids. (Tobey and Chloe) They think that moving so far away from Gotham will help keep their secret of being Batman and Cat woman, but when Chloe brings home her boyfriend, Alex, their life changes and it looks like the force of good will had to fight an evil force once more.


"Tobey." A soft, angelic voice whispered into my ear and I smiled. "Tobey, wake up love." The sweet voice spoke again, and then it called my name a third time followed by a kiss. I opened my eyes, and realized it was a dream. I looked around the room and saw that the sun was just beginning to rise. The large window was slightly open and the white curtain fluttered about in the warm, early morning Italian, summer air. I looked next to me and saw my girlfriend Emilia with her body pressed up right next to mine. I was without a shirt, even though I was pretty sure that I had put one on last night, and after looking around saw it on the floor. I looked under the covers and saw that I was still wearing underwear, and quickly let out a relieved sigh. I thought back to last night when Emilia and I drunkenly wobbled off to bed; I had been pretty sure that the two of us had been wearing shirts at least but what we were wearing now suggested otherwise. I lied back down, and snuggled up against Emilia who was wearing a purple bra and I assumed underwear. I shut my eyes and released a soft sigh. Today was the day that my mother, Selina Wayne, was hosting her first day of summer party. Dreading it, I shut my eyes and got a few more hours of sleep before I had to get up.

When I next woke up it was by Emilia and my sister, Chloe, laughing and the wet, warm tongue of my golden Belgian shepherd, Kai, who was being encouraged to lick my face by the two girls cheering him on. "All right! All right! Get off!" I smiled, pushing my dog off my face, and sitting up. "Good morning, sleepy-head." Emilia smiled, plopping onto the bed and giving me a kiss. "Good morning!" I smiled at her as she pulled back. "You need to get ready." My sister laughed throwing my board shorts and a white tee shirt at my face. Chloe left the room, and I jumped out of bed and got changed as Emilia sat on the floor with both of our Belgian shepherds. "I wonder why Lulu is white, but her brother is gold?" Emilia pondered, scratching the dog's heads. "Maybe Lulu is adopted." I joked, the white dog titled her head and Emilia threw a pillow at me. I laughed as I slipped on my shirt and playfully pounced on her, giving her a big kiss as the dogs excitedly barked.

"Tobey!" Emilia and I sat up as we heard my mother yell down the hall. "Yeah, ma?" I yelled back through the closed door and down the hall. "I need you to come move all of the cars out of the way, best as possible!" My mother yelled back at me, and I smiled. I looked at Emilia and hopped up off the floor. "Oh so that's it? You're leaving me for the cars?" She asked, her eyes were gesturing me to come back over but I ignored their sexual gesture. "Yep!" I jokingly yelled as I ran down the hall and towards the back door by the garage. I grabbed a random pair of keys to one of the cars sitting out on the driveway and saw that I had taken the keys to my sister's new Mercedes AMG, I moved the car and continued with the process with all eight cars until I got to my new imported Ford Mustang 2013 Boss that had a large blue racing stripe down along the middle of it's silver body. I stood and admired the car before getting into it and driving her to the garage yard. "She's a great car." My dad said walking out and taking a look at the Ford. "What are you doing out here?" I asked looking at my father with a surprised expression, he never left his office and he was always busy.

"I wanted some air. Plus I can't resist the sound that a sports car's engine makes." He smiled and gave me a small elbow in the side of my arm. "How's business going?" I asked as I walked over to the Mustang with him and got into the car. "It's alright. It will be all ready for you to take over and sell once I retire." My father continued as I started the roaring engine and pulled it into the paved circle yard that was surrounded by two car garages and other walls of the house with a large enough entry to pull cars in and out of. I killed the engine and got out of the car with my father, and followed him into the house. When we walked into the kitchen there was help staff everywhere. As my father headed back to his office my mom walked in, stopping him with a kiss. "Bruce! What do you think of it all?" My mother asked twirling in a mesh swimsuit cover up that lay over a white bikini. "It's wonderful, Selina." My father smiled, and kissed her on the lips.

"Oh, Tobey! Emilia is out by the pool!" My mother said to me as she noticed me awkwardly standing the back door. I nodded and left my parents in the kitchen, dancing and twirling and found my girl lying on a beach towel next to the pool, with her olive skin illuminating in the sun, contrasting against her black, string bikini. "Wow the view is amazing!" I joked, pretending to look at the scenery, but really just looking at my gorgeous woman. "Hey you." She sat up smiling, and I sat down with her and she kissed me. We turned our backs to the beautiful Italian, Tuscan styled house, and towards the amazing Italian countryside that eventually blended in with the distant city. The house was on a hill and the pool looked like it had no edge, like it just dropped off the hill in one slim, swift, slice. "So how you liking 24?" I asked Emilia, putting my arm over her sun baked shoulders as she rested her head on my shoulder. "It is alright, getting old is never fun but 24 is okay, I supposed." She smiled, and watched as Lulu and Kai playfully galloped through the yard.

"Tobey!" I turned at the sound of my sister's voice and saw her holding some tall, buff, brunette guy's hand. "He's cute." Emilia gasped and I stood up. I quickly walked up to her and the new guy with Emilia following close behind me. "Tobey, Emilia meet Alex. He's from Gotham." My sister smiled as she kissed the tall guy. "Hello. You must be new to Florence, welcome!" Emilia cheerfully greeted herself with her perfect mild Italian accent, and bumped my side gesturing me to introduce myself. "Hi, Alex. I'm Tobey, Emilia's boyfriend and Chloe's brother." I smiled and shook his hand. "So you're from Gotham?" I asked as the four of us walked over to the gazebo, and took a seat. "That's right. Lived there when I was born until the time I was 18 and then I got out as fast as possible." Alex explained. "Why did you leave so soon? Tobey has always wanted to visit Gotham." My girlfriend chimed in, and Alex looked at me. "Trust me you don't want to go back there. Things have gotten so bad that they moved Wayne Enterprises to Miami. I left because I wanted to escape my former life." Alex trailed off and Chloe rubbed his arm. I wasn't sure what the issue was but I wanted to change the subject as quick as possible.


End file.
